Amor Perfeito
by Lysley Almada2
Summary: Samantha finalmente realiza seu sonho: entrar na faculdade,o que vem depois, só lendo pra saber! resumo horrivel *se mata*


_Fecho os olhos pra não ver passar o tempo_

_Sinto falta de você..._

_Anjo bom, amor perfeito no meu peito_

_Sem você não sei viver_

Essa era a canção que pela quarta vez seguida Sam ouvia em seu mp4, uma profunda tristeza lhe assolava o coração, deitada em sua cama olhava para a lua, ah, como estava linda! Foi trazida de volta a realidade graças a sua amiga Sharon que adentrara o recinto para trocar de roupa.

-Ah não! Sam, eu não acredito que você ainda esta desse jeito!-cruza os braços.

-Ele nem me olha... Já fiz de tudo pra chamar a atenção mais nada da certo e pra piorar ainda tem a Sabrina, ela faz de tudo pra me humilhar -chorosa- não vou mais por os pés naquela faculdade!

-E vai dar a vitória de mão beijada pra ela? Definitivamente você pirou!

-Não, eu não pirei, apenas cansei de dar murro em ponta de faca!-com isso afunda o rosto no travesseiro na tentativa inútil de conter o choro.

-Ai amiga... Pena que não posso te ajudar -abraço carinhoso- mais eu sou uma ótima ouvinte, se você quiser desabafar... Estou aqui!-com isso tira um meio sorriso da triste Samantha.

-Tudo bem eu conto, -enxuga uma lágrima- mais já vou avisando que a história é longa!-enquanto isso se sentava na cama.

-Sem problema, eu gosto de histórias longas!-sentou-se ao lado da amiga cruzando as pernas e abraçando um dos macios travesseiros.

-Bom, meu dilema começou já no primeiro dia de aula...

_Então vem_

_Que eu conto os dias, conto as horas pra te ver_

_Eu não consigo te esquecer_

_Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você, sem você..._

**__________________________________________________________________**

_Os segundos vão passando lentamente_

_Não tem hora pra chegar_

_Até quando te amando, te querendo_

_Coração quer te encontrar_

**Unidade Ateniense de Ensino Superior- UAES**

Segunda feira, sete da manhã, primeiro dia de aula na UAES, uma das faculdades mais disputadas de toda a Grécia, devido ao seu status de melhor qualidade no ensino e professores de alto nível, o campus estava lotado, muitos estudantes circulavam por ali, mais nesse dia a movimentação estava maior que o normal, tudo por conta da festa de boas vindas aos calouros, Samantha era um deles, a comissão de recepção mais uma vez seria presidida por Sabrina, que era considerada a garota mais popular da unidade.

-Amiga eu não acredito que você vai assumir a comissão de boas vindas de novo! Já não basta ser líder da nossa turma, presidenta do grêmio estudantil e... –enquanto citava os itens contando nos dedos andava ou pelo menos tentava seguir os passos da loira que estava totalmente entretida com uma prancheta na mão- Espera bibi... Você anda muito rápido!

-Ah Karina, eu não tenho culpa se o reitor Shion conhece o meu dom para lideranças... Você melhor do que ninguém sabe que sempre gostei de estar à frente de alguma coisa... Liderar é minha vida!-dizendo isso sorri com um jeito sonhador.

-Sei não... Você passa tanto tempo na sala do reitor... O pessoal já esta desconfiado...

-São uns invejosos isso sim... –jeito superior- Só por que tenho todos os elogios dele!

-Mais pensa bem Sabrina, se essa desconfiança criar raiz ou sei lá o que... –é interrompida bruscamente com a prancheta que a garota segurava- calma, não precisa dessa violência... Retiro o que eu disse e... –recebendo um gesto de silêncio, dá de ombros e não diz mais nada.

_Então vem..._

_Que nos teus braços esse amor é uma canção_

_Eu não consigo te esquecer_

_Cada minuto é muito tempo sem você, sem você..._

-Não é isso Karina, olha só aquilo... –aponta para o portão- Não acredito que abriram vagas para a ralé... Vou tirar isso a limpo e é agora!- dizendo isso sai em passos largos em direção ao seu mais novo alvo, a ruiva foi atrás, pois sabia, quando sua amiga andava daquele jeito, não estava de bom humor.

Samantha estava sentada em uma das mesas próximas ao portão, ficou tão entretida com um livro de mitologia, que nem notou o silêncio pavoroso que pairava ao seu redor.

-Bom dia... –olhar de desdém- queridinha... –Sabrina estava de braços cruzados e com cara de poucos amigos, realmente não gostara nem um pouco da presença da morena.

-Bom dia, -sorridente- eu me chamo Samantha e você?-ao fazer essa pergunta estende a mão para formalizar a apresentação, mais logo seu sorriso se fecha ao receber o olhar insosso da patricinha.

-Só vim esclarecer alguns itens, primeiro, quero saber como você teve acesso a esta unidade, segundo, não cumprimento qualquer um e terceiro não menos importante, se vai permanecer aqui, fique longe do meu namorado entendeu? Se você entendeu, ótimo, agora responda a minha pergunta por que não tenho o dia todo!

-Quem é você pra me tratar desse jeito?-Sam levanta bruscamente do banco- Que eu saiba estou te vendo agora, não conheço ninguém aqui, até queria saber seu nome, mas, devido à grosseria não interessa mais, agora se me der licença estou lendo!-senta-se novamente sem dar atenção à loira que literalmente espumava de raiva.

-Olha aqui sua petulante, -pega no braço de Samantha com violência- não pense que pode levantar a voz e sair ilesa, por que não sai mesmo!

-Calma bibi, -Karina chega ofegante- pelo amor de Zeus não brigue... Assim vai ser expulsa daqui!

-Calma uma ova, ninguém me desafia e fica por isso mesmo!-a guerra havia sido declarada, ninguém ousaria interferir naquela "conversa" até que um belo moreno de olhos cor de esmeralda aparece evitando o pior.

-O que foi dessa vez Sabrina?-braço cruzado- Não me diga que manchou sua jaqueta de grife?-Aioros estava no terceiro semestre de administração de empresas, seu esporte preferido é o vôlei mais de vez em quando também pratica tiro com arco e flecha, seu porte físico exuberante e a beleza pode-se dizer rara, fazia todas as moças da unidade suspirarem por ele, para desespero de Sabrina.

-Credo Aioros, -se benzendo- nem me fale uma coisa dessas, não eu não manchei minha jaqueta... Aliás, –selinho- o que faz aqui meu lindo? Não era pra você estar no ginásio com o time de vôlei?

-Meu treino acabou a meia-hora atrás e... –ela o interrompe com um beijo propositalmente possessivo.

Sem pensar muito a morena saiu de lá correndo, a procura de um refúgio, sentiu-se acuada, observada, queria sumir.

_Eu não vou saber me acostumar_

_Sem suas mãos pra me acalmar_

_Sem seu olhar pra me entender_

_Sem seu carinho, amor, sem você_

_Vem me tirar da solidão,_

_Fazer feliz meu coração_

_Já não importa quem errou_

_O que passou, passou_

_Então vem..._

.................................................................................................................................

-Credo amiga isso que é tormento... Por isso você odeia tanto essa garota! Mais é como eu disse, se você desistir de tudo por causa dela, vai ser pior...

-Tem razão Sharon, mais não consigo suportar aquela patricinha, durante a aula é até menos incomodo por que os professores não permitem papo paralelo, mais é só a turma ficar sozinha que meus ouvidos sofrem... –suspiro- não sei como ainda não arrebentei a cara dela!

-Calma amiga, -rindo- pelo menos tenta se controlar, daí o pessoal vai ver que ela é quem esta errada em mexer com você!-jeito curioso- Agora me conta onde entra essa paixonite pelo gatinho em questão!

-Esta bem... Vejamos...

__________________________________________________________________________

Duas semanas se passam e Sabrina não da trégua, sempre aprontando alguma, a novidade da vez foi acabar com o livro de mitologia da garota.

-Qual é Sabrina, quando vai crescer? Isso não é atitude de gente civilizada!-sua voz soava indignada ao mesmo tempo ríspida.

-"Isso não é atitude de gente civilizada"... –imitava ironicamente a última frase da sua "rival" fazendo o restante da turma rir- Qual é digo eu, não sei o que essa unidade ganha aceitando pessoas como você... –desdén- Sem classe, brega, desengonçada, sem contar que é bolsista...

-E desde quando o conhecimento tem a ver com ser bolsista ou com a aparência? Só você mesmo pra pensar assim... Aliás, nem sei por que estou me trocando com a mediocridade em forma de gente!

-Chega!-outra moça da turma interveio- Ela tem razão Sabrina... Você esta sendo absurdamente medíocre e infantil com essas atitudes, desse jeito vai acabar sozinha!

-Ah qual é Luísa, vai defendê-la... Não estou te reconhecendo- dizia ela cinicamente.

-Eu que não estou te reconhecendo... Poxa, você nunca agiu assim, o que a Samantha te fez afinal?

A patricinha nada responde, de fato, Luísa estava certa, era uma implicância boba, mais como queria manter seu status de garota popular, não ia deixar barato, não mesmo!

No horário do intervalo, todos estavam reunidos na lanchonete, cada qual com sua rodinha de amigos, Samantha só tinha seus livros como companhia, até que Luísa sentou-se ao seu lado com uma bandeja rica e colorida.

-Aceita um lanchinho?-sorrindo mostra a bandeja.

-Ah, muito obrigada... Você é a Luísa né?

-Sim, eu mesma... Muito prazer Samantha... E então, vamos comer?-ao fazer essa pergunta começa a dividir as frutas e servir os sucos, nesse meio tempo, o mesmo moreno que havia aparecido no começo do dia, pede para lhes fazer companhia.

**Em outro ponto da lanchonete...**

-Aquele não é o Aioros?-apontou Angélica com um leve menear de cabeça.

-É parece... –comenta Karina- Ih se a Sabrina vir... Coitada daquela garota nova...

-O que tem eu?-ela acabava de se acomodar na mesa com sua bandeja altamente light.

-Nada bibi... Nada... –Karina tentava disfarçar, mais foi em vão, pois logo a garota percebeu do que se tratava e saiu como um furacão, munida de um copo duplo de suco de caju. (N/A: _Nossa, o caju é uma peste pra dar noda... Tem que ser lavado de imediato... Se não adeus peça de roupa! Ah, pra quem achou grego, é que nós aqui do nordeste chamamos de noda, a mancha escura que o caju, a banana ou a maçã deixam na roupa._)

**Mesa da Samantha...**

-E então Aioros, para quando foi marcado o próximo jogo?–pergunta Luisa interessada.

-Bem, o pessoal quer que seja já nesse fim de semana... Mais eu acho muito próximo, fiquei um tempo sem treinar ai já viu né...

-É... –risos- Ai fica ruim de acompanhar o ritmo- os três conversavam animadamente, quando a chegada de Sabrina os interrompe.

-Amorzinho... –selinho- Estava te procurando... –cara de manha- não some mais não viu... –fazendo jeito de abraçá-lo novamente vira todo o conteúdo do copo no cabelo de Samantha- Opa... –cínica- Desculpe queridinha... Foi sem querer... –desata a rir.

-Você fez de propósito! Nunca pensei que fosse tão baixa... –ela a olhava com desprezo.

-Ah nem vem Luísa, foi acidente... –irônica- Sabia que acidentes acontecem queridinha?

-Mais vindo de você minha filha JAMAIS será um acidente!- a morena sai da mesa o mais rápido possível a caminho do banheiro sendo seguida por sua nova amiga.

-Ainda não acredito no que vi... –olhar decepcionado- Caramba, dessa vez você me surpreendeu... –batendo palmas- parabéns Sabrina, parabéns... –com essas palavras ele se retira sem dar importância ao pedido de desculpas da garota, o que interessava naquele momento era conversar com Samantha e tentar esclarecer os fatos.

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Oiê! Eu sei que a música é bobona, que to devendo as outras fics, mais é que não resisti xD... _

Música: amor perfeito

Interprete: babado novo


End file.
